Redemption
by Dark Uchiha Sasuke 9
Summary: Sasuke feels obligated to give himself up for anything or anyone because of his past actions. In an attempt to reconcile his evil deeds, Sasuke decides to protect Hinata at any and all costs so he may eventually find peace within himself. Sasuke/Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**A/N:** I've found that my passion for writing fan fictions still has not faded; hence I've decided to come back with ideas of my typical dark, violent, and brutal stories with a vastly improved writing style. If you haven't read my previous stories that I became so ashamed of, I decided to destroy them by shredding, burning, and annihilating to oblivion, then good. You were spared the eye ache of cheesy and choppy writing. I will warn you though; I do have a unique writing style. I hope you guys enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"_Flashback Conversations"_

**Stressed Words**

**Redemption**

**Chapter 1: My Little Sister**

"_Help me._"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, there's always that daily, weekly, monthly, or even yearly chore you have to get accomplished, with no other way around it. It's like cleaning out your room, or having to take that dreary exam. Time. Money. <em>Stress.<em> Except, in Hinata's case, she doesn't look at it as a chore, even though her emotions tell her otherwise. It's more stress than anything, yet it provides a very deep and thoughtful relationship. She hates doing the routine trip every Friday, but it gives her doubtful conscience a small gift of relief and ease, like a morphine shot to a patient in pain. Oh, how a dose of morphine sounded so necessary right now.

Drops of tears began to paint themselves upon the freshly carved gravestone as the bouquet of assorted flowers fell from the Hyuuga's trembling hand. A wave of overwhelming sadness passed through Hinata as she knelt in front of her sister's grave.

_H-Hanabi… I-I miss y-you s-so much…_

The feeling of loss continued to flow through her, making her airways constrict and heartbeat accelerate at a dangerous pace. It was becoming difficult to breathe, especially while sobbing like an uncontrollable faucet. She gulped in an attempt to push the feelings back down.

_Father a-also m-misses y-you. I-I can s-sometimes h-hear him at n-night, q-quietly crying y-your n-name. H-He a-acts l-like h-he doesn't c-c-care, b-but d-deep down i-inside, h-he d-d-does. T-That's w-why h-he c-couldn't m-make it._

Two weeks have passed since her sister's untimely fall on a dark, Friday night. Apparently, Hanabi was at a party where alcohol and sex was involved. A group of partying teenagers who were outside, competing about who could take the most sake shots, noticed her small body laying face down on the soft grass, immobile.

Konoha's elite, ANBU, who instantly arrived at the scene, stated that Hanabi jumped through a window, two stories tall, only to end up dead upon impact. Her clothes were ripped and her body was covered with scratches from the shattered glass she broke through.

* * *

><p>"<em>There isn't a seven year old in the world who could've survived that fall,<em>" one of the ANBU ninja's assured Hiashi and Hinata, who were standing outside the crime scene in utter awe and disbelief at the sight before them. "_I'm sorry for your loss._"

Hanabi's location at her time of death was too suspicious to be left unchecked. Why was a seven year old girl at a party in the first place? Before Hiashi knew it, an ANBU agent approached him with a swift pace.

"_Were you aware that your daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi, was missing tonight? Did you know of her whereabouts from 6 p.m. to 10 p.m.? Do you know of anybody that could have any reason to intentionally harm your daughter?_" The voice was male, and rugged. Someone who has definitely seen it all, with all the experience in the world to back it up.

Hiashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to quell his growing anger. Hinata could feel the tension rising within her father as the ANBU agent continued to raise doubts about Hiashi's parenting ability.

"_Hinata, do you mind giving me some time to talk to the ANBU?_"

The Hyuuga heiress acknowledged her father's request, quickly bowed, and hustled towards a group of her friends.

Hiashi waited until his daughter was out of hearing range. This is going to be tough. "_First off, I don't care if you're an agent of the ANBU, my parenting ability as a father __**will not **__be questioned._" His strong voice didn't show any hints of cracking or fading. He was good about sealing his true emotions away when it came to important matters."_I took care of both of my mother-less daughters to the best of my will._"

The wolf-masked ninja didn't even flinch. When somebody is courageous, or stupid enough, to ask those questions, let alone stand up and take an intense lecture from the Hyuuga clan leader, he know he has earned the title as one of Konoha's elite. The disguised ninja remained silent, waiting for the irritated Hyuuga to continue.

"_As a clan, we don't have any imminent enemies. My daughter also doesn't have any personal enemies that I'm aware of. Now, about her whereabouts, my youngest daughter and I had an argument after dinner about marriage, and who she wanted to marry. It ended being a large waste of time, a girl her age shouldn't even be concerned about boys yet._" Hiashi paused for a minute, before continuing with a more silent tone. "_She was so infuriated about our little fight, she decided to, 'run away.'_"

A stretch of silence that seemed like it took forever lingered between the two men.

The ANBU decided to break the silence. "_And you just let her go?_"

Hiashi dwelled upon the surprisingly powerful question. Was he a bad father? Should he have stopped Hanabi before she stormed out of the Hyuuga Mansion? Would things be different if he did stop her? Would she still be _alive_? No, don't think like that, or you'll end up destroying yourself. All of your decisions were made for the right reasons!

Beginning to feel guilt and doubt overcome him, the conversation needed to end sooner than later. He carefully thought out his next words.

"_I wish I hadn't._"

And with that, the ANBU agent said his thanks and left as quickly as he came.

When Hinata noticed the ninja eventually leave her father's presence, she crossed her arms for warmth and headed back to his side, unknowing that Hiashi shed a tear when nobody was looking.

Damn, it was one cold night.

* * *

><p>The biggest question that remained was; why did Hanabi die? ANBU concluded suicide, but Hinata refused to believe her younger sibling killed herself. She wasn't like that. There weren't any apparent signs or reasons that would indicate Hanabi was suicidal. She was always a cheerful girl, one who lifted people's spirits whenever they met her. School was a breeze, and Hanabi easily made friends with everyone around her. For Kami's sake, the ecstatic girl didn't even know the definition of an enemy.<p>

Hinata looked back down at her sister's date of birth to her date of death, smoothed out on a piece of expensive marble like a sick joke. It felt so… _wrong_ to think that your younger sister died before you did. No more across the hall slumber parties. No more girl time hangouts. No more tea parties. No more sister vs. sister training. Oh Kami, will it be this hard forever? Tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to roll across her smooth, creamy cheeks. She sat there, thinking about all of the great memories she shared with her sister.

Eventually, the blue haired Hyuuga composed herself, wiped her tear streaked face, and stood up. This'll be the last time to say goodbye to your sister before you'll come back next week to provide more beautiful flowers at her gravestone.

Before she slowly headed back to her house, she looked down at the headstone for a final time and muttered, with an utmost passion, "I love you, my little sister, Hanabi."

**A/N:** Tell me what you think, I would love to hear your reviews!


End file.
